rd_gamesfandomcom-20200213-history
Constitution Sphere
These are skills that either require continuous physical exertion or resisting it. None of these skills have Specializations. Endurance This skill allows you to exert yourself for longer periods of time. If not specifically running or swimming (detailed in the individual Skills Long Distance Running or Long Distance Swimming, see below), use this skill to see how long the character can last while performing strenuous physical activity. Long Distance Running This skill works with the Strength Skill Running and the above skill Endurance mixed togther. The player can make a skill check using ranks in Long Distance Running to extend the distance between Running checks. The base TN is 4. If successful, they may extend the distance between checks to 3 miles initially (instead of 100m) and every 2 miles there after (instead of 25m). However, they can only run at x2 speed and maintain this pace. If they run at x3 and score 4 successes, they can extend the distances to 1 mile and 1/2 mile, respectively. For every success over 4, regardless of speed, they may add another 1/2 mile to both the initial distance and the check distances. Long Distance Swimming Much like Long Distance Running, this Skill works in conjunction with the Strength skill Swim. Also like Long Distance Running, a successful check (TN 4 as well) will allow the character to extend the distances between checks. If successful, the initial distance is extended to 400m and the check distances are extended to 100m. This can only ever be done at x2 Swim speed. Resist Torture/Pain With this Skill, the character can resist pain inflicted on them purposefully (as in Torture) or shrug off pain caused by injury. The skill works a bit differently depending on which you are trying to do. If you are resisting Torture, you will use this skill to Contest your torturer's Interrogation skill. Like any other Contested Roll, whoever rolls more successes wins (ties go to the defender, or the tortured). If the tortured wins, then they will not give any information they don't want to. Now what they say, whether it be an insult, a lie, or even the truth, is up to them. If they lie, they still must use the Charisma skill Bluff/Distract and the torturer will get a contested roll versus that (see Bluff/Distract for more detail), but they don't have to tell the truth. If the torturer wins, then the character must answer the question truthfully and/or how the torturer expects them to answer (as in beating a confession out of someone, not necessarily the "truth", but it will be what the torturer wants to hear). The "Resist Pain" half of this skill deals with Saves vs Consciousness (SvCNS). Normally, when you are required to make a Save vs Consciousness and you succeed, the next time you take damage the TN raises. With a successful Resist Pain check (TN 3), you can keep the TN for Save vs. Consciousness from raising. However, the next time you take damage, the Resist Pain TN raises by 1 (TN 4), and so on until you fail your Resist Pain at which point the TN for your Save vs Consciousness will also raise. This skill and the above two described uses are not trained. Meaning that without ranks in Resist Torture/Pain any character can still attempt to resist torture or resist pain. However, they do so with only a number of dice equal to their Constitution (CON).